Orange and Green
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Furihata berjalan di selasar dalam keadaan mengantuk, kemudian dia dibangunkan oleh sebuah 'hantaman' bola hijau. / knb!au; kumpulan ficlet / bagian tiga: Keluarga /
1. Selasar

.

* * *

**Orange and Green**

.

_Kuroko no Basuke belongs to __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__, Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

_a Kuroko no Basuke X Shingeki no Kyojin crossover; knb!au_

Furihata Kouki/Sasa Braus, K+, Friendship/Romance

© kazuka, february 3rd, 2014

.

.

_"Furihata berjalan di selasar dalam keadaan mengantuk, kemudian dia dibangunkan oleh sebuah 'hantaman' bola hijau."_

.

_Duk_ ... _duk_ ... _duk_ ... bunyi itu memantul di koridor, di sepanjang jalan penghubung antar gedung yang sedang dijalani Furihata. Sepi. Para siswa Seirin sudah bubar, jam sekolah sudah selesai dua jam lalu, dan latihan basket tambahan dari Riko juga sudah beres setengah jam yang lalu. Sungguh, dia mengantuk. Kalau tidak dibangunkan Kawahara lewat telepon tadi, sudah dapat dipastikan dia pasti ketiduran sampai malam hari. Furihata juga yakin, teman-temannya bermaksud mengisenginya juga dengan cara membiarkannya tertidur dan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

Sekarang, dia lupa bahwa dia meninggalkan salah satu buku catatannya di laci kelas. Dia harus menyusuri lagi sekolah yang sudah sepi sore ini, padahal dia malas maksimal. Ada bunyi pantulan yang aneh itu pula. Siapa yang iseng? Furihata ragu apakah masih ada siswa yang tertinggal di sekolah seperti dirinya. Tapi ... apa itu hantu? Ah, ini belum malam, hantu apa yang meronda di sore hari, saat matahari masih bercokol di langit?

Furihata menggosok matanya. Dia masih sangat mengantuk bahkan setelah melakukannya. Yang dia ingin hanya cepat-cepat ke kelas dan kemudian mengambil barangnya, lantas segera pulang dan tidur.

_Duk_ ... _duk_ ... _duk_ ... terdengar lagi. Furihata tak peduli, dia menguap lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar.

_DUK_!

Furihata tak bisa lagi tak peduli sekarang. Sumber bunyi itu—sebuah bola tenis yang masih baru—mengenai kepalanya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar, seakan terbangun dan kantuknya lenyap.

"Aaa, maaf!"

Furihata mengerutkan kening ketika gadis yang masih berseragam itu datang padanya, kemudian berjongkok mengambil bola dan membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai gestur permintaan maaf.

Gadis itu membawa raket tenis, yang menjadikan Furihata makin bingung. Dia sedang mengigau atau bagaimana? Kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis dengan seragam lengkap serta peralatan bermain tenis yang lengkap pula di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi?

"Aku sedang berlatih _smash_ dengan memantulkannya ke dinding, ternyata aku memukulnya terlalu keras ... maaf, maaf!"

"Kenapa tidak di gym saja?"

"Gym untuk klub sudah tutup ... sudah, aku pergi, ya, maaf sekali ..."

Gadis itu lenyap dalam sekejap karena larinya cepat sekali. Furihata masih bengong.

Yang tadi itu siapa?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Furihata sudah lumayan kenyang. Beruntung, jam istirahat masih lama. Dia masih bisa bergabung dengan yang lain untuk main basket di gym.

Bola menggelinding ke dekat kakinya, dan berhenti ketika membentur sepatu putih Furihata.

"Furihata, bolanya!" Fukuda memanggil dari kejauhan. "Ayo ke gym sama-sama!"

Furihata tersenyum. "Oke!" dia pun melempar bola tersebut kembali ke Fukuda.

—_DUK_!

Ups.

"Maaf!" Furihata refleks mengejar korban dari lemparannya. Gadis itu muncul tiba-tiba dari belokan koridor tanpa diduga oleh Furihata, dan kepalanya terkena lemparan yang cukup keras itu. Bola menggelinding begitu saja di koridor, gadis korban itu terduduk di lantai sambil mengaduh.

"Maaf—eh, kau lagi?" ketika Furihata mencapainya, baru dia tahu bahwa si korban adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan Furihata. "Tidak apa-apa," dia nyengir. Dia pun berdiri sebelum Furihata sempat menawarkan bantuan berupa uluran tangan.

Gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita impas."

Furihata menyambut tangan dia dengan jabatan. "Ya. Aku minta maaf—"

"Kau siapa?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Furihata. Furihata Kouki. Kau?"

"Sasha Braus," gadis itu tersenyum cerah lagi. "Senang mengenalmu. Lain kali hati-hati kalau melempar bola, ya!"

"Kau juga," Furihata tertawa kecil. "Jangan main tenis di koridor lagi."

Tangan mereka pun terlepas. Furihata meneliti penampilan Sasha, dia pikir perempuan ini satu tingkat dengannya, kalau dinilai dari posturnya. Yah, hanya mengira. "Kau kelas berapa?"

"1-G! Salam kenal, Furihata-_kun_!"

"Salam ... kenal."

"Aku mau ke kantin dulu, ya! _Jaaa_!"

Mata Furihata bahkan mengikuti Sasha sampai gadis itu turun tangga dan hilang di balik kerumunan siswa yang berlalu-lalang.

"Oi, Furihata."

"Oh, maaf. Yuk."

"Kalian agak mirip," Fukuda melirik sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama berambut cokelat."

"Hm, ya ..." Furihata juga ikut tersenyum.

Sekarang Furihata berpikir untuk mencari tahu tentang data pemain klub tenis setelah ini. Dia penasaran. Sangat.

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: okay, i'm serious about what i said about furisasha =)) dua-duanya favoritku di masing-masing fandom. furihata, aku suka karena sifat polosnya dan kurasa dia cocok sama sasha yang imejnya girl next door banget, yang ramah, yang polos—sejenis kayak furihata. alasan lain masangin mereka? mereka sama-sama punya rambut cokelat. they are cute in their own simple ways yet they're not the main spotlight in the series.

kenapa judulnya 'oranye dan hijau' padahal rambut mereka cokelat? well, itu diambil dari warna bola basket dan tenis, karena mereka berasal dari klub itu. aku bener-bener bisa ngebayangin bahwa sasha itu cocok jadi cewek pemain tenis karena kepang ekor kudanya.

semoga aku bisa merekrut(?) orang-orang buat suka pair ini muahaha /heh/ okedeh, makasih udah baca! o/


	2. Bento

.

* * *

**Orange and Green**

.

_Kuroko no Basuke belongs to __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__, Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

_a Kuroko no Basuke X Shingeki no Kyojin crossover; knb!au_

Furihata Kouki/Sasa Braus, K+, Friendship/Romance

© kazuka, february 22nd 2014

.

_"Pertemuan itu berlanjut dengan perkenalan dan interaksi lainnya. Sasha menyenangkan, eh, Furihata?"_

**.**

Siang itu, dengan sebundel artikel titipan kawannya untuk diserahkan ke klub majalah dinding, Furihata melintasi lorong yang masih dipenuhi segerombol siswa. Bel baru saja berbunyi, selasar penuh oleh siswa yang sedang bertarung dengan rasa lapar mereka.

Dan di antara sekian banyak derap yang terburu-buru itu, ada sepasang kaki yang berayun santai, berlari kecil sembari melompat menembus keramaian dengan enteng, sesekali dia menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Dan itu dilakukannya berkali-kali, tanda bahwa dia mengenal banyak orang.

Sapaan itulah yang menarik bagi Furihata, suara tersebut sampai ke telinganya berkali-kali, menggodanya untuk menoleh.

Sasha.

Sebuah _bento_ yang dibungkus kain merah jambu ada di tangannya, dia sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Furihata, berlalu begitu saja. Dia menaiki tangga kecil, Furihata tahu tangga itu. Tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Furihata semakin tertarik.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ketertarikan itulah yang mengantarkan Furihata untuk datang pada Kagami di suatu sore, setelah mereka selesai latihan.

"Tolong aku, Kagami!" bahkan dia sampai membungkuk.

Kagami tentu saja terheran-heran. "Ada apa denganmu, heh?"

"Kau bisa memasak, 'kan? Bantu aku membuat _bento_!"

Kagami melongo.

**.**

**.**

"Oke, tapi Maji Burger besok sore."

"Siap!"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa nasimu begini? Lembek! Kau mau membuat bubur untuk orang sakit?"

"Aih, maaf!"

"Buat lagi sana!"

Furihata terpaksa mengambil lagi beras yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah, mengulang lagi langkah pertama dalam pelajaran memasak yang diberikan oleh Kagami di rumah lelaki itu. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengurangi kadar air masakannya, atau kalau tidak dia hanya akan disemprot Kagami lagi.

Sementara Kagami menungguinya dengan kalem sambil menyantap 'bubur' buatan Furihata, yang telah dia tambahi dengan potongan sosis dan ikan serta wortel rebus. Dasar omnivora.

**.**

**.**

"Wortelnya terlalu keras, Furihata," tetapi Kagami menelan saja potongan sayur yang barusan dimasak rekannya tersebut. "Wortelnya dimasukkan duluan sebelum sosis. Ini sosisnya pas, tapi wortelnya belum matang."

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

"Potong sosisnya begini, tahu! Apa yang kau buat itu? Bukan sosis bentuk gurita namanya, oi! Apa-apaan, berrumbai begitu."

"O-oke!"

**.**

**.**

"Nuggetnya sampai keemasan, tahu! Yang begini masih mentah, goreng lagi!"

"Eeeh?"

"Menyusunnya yang rapi. Jangan sampai nasinya tertutup semua begitu."

"Baiklah ..."

"Tiriskan dulu telur dadarnya dengan benar. Kau hanya akan mengotori yang lain kalau kau meletakkannya sembarangan sebelum minyaknya selesai ditiriskan."

"Ya ..."

Furihata baru pulang dari rumah Kagami sekitar jam setengah sebelas malam, sementara Kagami di sana merasa sangat kekenyangan akibat menghabiskan masakan Furihata yang gagal. Omnivora tingkat akut.

Dan Furihata membawa pulang ilmu yang akan mulai dia praktekkan esok pagi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hei," Furihata melangkah mendekat, gadis itu berada di ujung atap sekolah, sendirian. Cukup mengejutkan, Furihata kira Sasha punya banyak teman, dilihat dari apa yang terjadi di selasar tempo hari.

"Whoa, hai! Furihata-_kun_ ternyata! Kau juga bawa _bento_? Ayo sini! Kebetulan, aku belum memakan punyaku."

Furihata, masih tersenyum, pun mengambil tempat di samping Sasha. "Selamat siang."

"Siang juga," Sasha memandang sebentar Furihata yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Dia pun memutar tubuh, agar dapat berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, sambil membuka kain penutup kotak makannya. "Furihata-_kun_ bawa apa?"

Dengan malu-malu Furihata membuka kotaknya, memperlihatkan isinya. "Cuma ini ..."

Sengaja tak dia bilang pada Sasha bahwa ini kali pertama dia memasak dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Wah, cantik!" Sasha memainkan sumpit di udara. "Eh, eh, Furihata-_kun_, tukaran _bento_, yuk!"

"Eeh?"

Mati, pikir Furihata, ini masakan pertamanya! Kalau rasanya buruk bagaimana? Imej dia yang rusak.

"Dulu aku melakukan ini untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan teman pertamaku di SMA. Tapi kalau Furihata-_kun_ tidak mau, tidak apa kok, hehehe. Maaf ya, sudah seenaknya," anak itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh canggung.

Bukannya apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja Furihata takut kalau Sasha ... keracunan.

Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Kalau Sasha tidak keberatan dengan makananku ..." Furihata tersenyum malu, "Boleh kok."

"Asyik!"

Maka dua bento itu pun bertukar pemilik. Furihata mengakui bahwa penataan bento Sasha jauh lebih cantik dari miliknya.

Sebelum mereka makan, Furihata mencoba memuaskan rasa penasarannya, "Kenapa kausendiri?"

"Teman-temanku masih suka makan di kantin. Mereka cuma kadang-kadang bawa _bento_. Selamat makan!"

Furihata mengangguk-angguk, dan mereka pun mulai makan.

"_Bento_ Furihata-_kun_ enak!" pujian ini sontak membuat Furihata tersipu, perlu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar dia sadar bahwa dia berada di kenyataan.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Sasha mengangguk, Furihata tersenyum.

Baru Furihata tahu satu fakta—berdasarkan isi bento Sasha yang diamatinya—gadis itu penyuka kentang.

(Ada kentang rebus yang dihias sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi seperti wajah manusia, potongan kentang goreng, dan brokoli yang ditumis dengan kentang.)

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ... aheee, furihata masak / / /w/ / /


	3. Keluarga

**Orange and Green**

_(kuroko no basuke X shingeki no kyojin crossover)_

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Furihata Kouki/Sasha Braus. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: knb!setting.

* * *

"Furihata, bolanya!"

Dengan sigap, Furihata, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu pun keluar, mengejar si kulit bundar oranye yang memantul keluar ruang latihan. Diambilnya, dilemparkannya kembali pada Hyuuga yang sedang bermain 3-on-3 bersama senior yang lain. Dia kembali pada posisinya di ambang pintu gym khusus basket milik Seirin itu, mengamati bagaimana permainan senior untuk kemudian selanjutnya bisa ia pelajari.

Dia mengamati sampai tak menyadari sekeliling sampai pemilik kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu itu menyapanya, "Furihata-_kun_~"

Jantung Furihata nyaris melompat. "Sa-Sasha!"

Gadis itu tertawa. Dia tengah memakai kaos longgar putih dan celana selutut yang kedodoran, tampaknya dia juga latihan sore ini. "Ternyata klub basket dan tenis punya hari latihan yang sama, ya, aku baru sadar."

Furihata tersenyum kecil, sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Iya ... Sasha sudah selesai?"

"Belum, sih. Tapi diberi istirahat dua puluh menit. Furihata-_kun_ tidak ikut main?"

"Tadi sudah ..." Furihata melirik sebentar pada Sasha, gadis itu tampak berkeringat. "Giliran senior main 3-on-3. Yang junior istirahat dulu."

"Oo," Sasha mengangguk-angguk. Dia pun bersandar pada pintu, tepat di samping Furihata. "Kelihatannya basket menyenangkan sekali, ya."

"Itu karena rasa senior suka sekali basket. Mereka mencintainya, jadi, menyenangkan sekali melihat mereka bermain."

Sasha mengangguk lagi, dan Furihata langsung menyambar dengan suatu perkataan, "Oh, ya, Sasha, aku mau tanya sesuatu ... tapi maaf, ya ..."

"Tanya saja-ah, jangan malu-malu dan merasa bersalah. Bertanya itu wajar, kok."

Furihata tersenyum canggung, "Um ... namamu sama sekali bukan orang Jepang. Apa kau asli Jepang?"

"Oh~" Sasha memandang Furihata dengan senyum yang masih terkulas, "Aku lahir di Swiss. Ayahku orang Jerman dan ibuku campuran Irlandia-Jepang. Nenekku orang Osaka dan kakekku asli Irlandia. Kalau kakek dan nenek dari ayahku asli orang Jerman. Aku tinggal di Swiss selama lima tahun, lalu ke Jepang. Ayahku punya perusahaan di sini, dan ibuku memang diminta untuk menjadi dosen bahasa Inggris oleh Universitas Tokyo, hehe. Kadang jadi penerjemah Inggris-Jepang juga, makanya aku bisa bahasa Jepang dengan lancar."

Furihata melongo. Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan sebuah esai, rupanya. "Keluargamu sangat rumit, ya ..."

"Aku juga merasa begitu, hehe. Keluarga besar kami jarang berkumpul karena kami berada di negara yang berbeda-beda. Tapi kalau sekali berkumpul, wow, seperti warna-warni, banyak orang dari berbagai negara menjadi satu tetapi kami masih sedarah, masih satu keluarga. Asyik sekali. Paman dan tanteku ada yang menikah dengan orang Iran, Indonesia, India, dan Spanyol, jadi aku merasa makin takjub."

Tak Furihata sadari bahwa dirinya masih mempertahankan senyum kekaguman sepanjang cerita Sasha dituturkan.

"Aku mau ... dikenalkan dengan keluargamu ..."

Ups. Furihata baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya beberapa kemudian, dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Boleh, boleh! Akan kukenalkan kau pada Ayah dan Ibu, nenekku juga sekarang tinggal di dekat rumahku, kapan-kapan kuundang kau ke sana, nenekku suka membuat kue dan kakek pintar membuat _smoothie_. Ya?"

Di lain sisi di dalam hati Furihata, dia merasa makin dekat dengan keluarga Sasha. Ah, entahlah, yang jelas itu membuatnya senang. Lucu, ya? Apa dia telah jatuh hati?

"A-aku akan senang menerima tawaran itu. Terima kasih, Sasha."

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku pada keluargamu juga, ya?"

"Aku hanya dari keluarga biasa—"

"Jangan minder. Setiap keluarga itu keren, Furihata-_kun_."

"W-wa, terima kasih."

"Mm, kapan-kapan, ya. Nanti kita atur saja janjinya. Aku ke tempat latihan dulu, sampai ketemu nanti, Furihata-_kun_!"

"Yeah ... sampai jumpa," Furihata memandang kepergian Sasha. Sejenak, dia tertegun. Segera dia panggil Sasha kembali, "Sasha!" ketika gadis itu menoleh, Furihata segera mengambil tasnya.

"Ada apa, Furihata-_kun_?"

Furihata mengambil handuk yang terlipat dari dalam tasnya. Dengan sedikit tertunduk, dia menyerahkan handuk itu. "Kau berkeringat sekali, Sasha. I-ini, bersihkan dulu. Ini handuk bersih, kok, aku belum memakainya."

"Ooh, astaga, aku tidak sadar," Sasha mengelap keningnya dengan punggung tangan. "Jangan, Furihata-_kun_. Nanti kau pakai apa? Rasanya aku bawa, kok, di tasku."

"Aku tidak keberatan meminjamkannya untukmu. Pakailah. Y-ya, supaya kau tidak terlihat berkeringat di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat latihanmu. Perempuan itu lebih baik jika terlihat rapi ..." tangan Furihata masih terulur dan selembar handuk putih masih diarahkan pada Sasha.

"Kalau begitu baiklah," Sasha berbalik, mengambilnya, lalu tersenyum sambil memakai handuk itu. "Tapi kubawa dulu, ya? Nanti kucuci di rumah."

"Baik!"

"Sampai jumpa, Furihata-_kun_! Besok makan di atap lagi, yuk? Kalau mau, kita bertukar _bento_ lagi."

"Boleh—aku akan memasak lagi—ah, ya, ya, sampai jumpa!"

Furihata memandang punggung Sasha, dan dia melihat dengan amat jelas bahwa gadis itu mendekap handuk pemberiannya.

* * *

A/N: saya suka banget pas bagian pendeskripsian keluarga Sasha _llllll_ keluarga multikultur itu keren! _lllll_


End file.
